eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tradeskill Apprentices
NPCs Access to the use of apprentices may be contingent on the player's purchase of this feature through the Marketplace or a prior purchase of the feature pack, Age of Discovery, or (if more apprentices are added) other game expansions. Because access to features changed over time, check the Official Announcements or ask those already in the community. :About Apprentice Ranks: The initial rank of a tradeskill apprentice is Apprentice. By researching recipes tradeskill apprentices level up gradually and receive the ranks similar to the spells progression, i.e. Journeyman, Expert, etc. The following rank progression applies both to the Skyshrine and the cities' apprentices: *11 recipes researched - Journeyman *36 recipes researched - Expert *51 recipes researched - Artisan * 'Common Apprentices' There are three tradeskill apprentices that can be obtained by anyone. They are looking for work in both The City of Freeport and Qeynos Capitol District, however there are no differences between them other than appearance. * Qeynos Capitol District - on the 1st floor of the Ironforge Exchange building in North Qeynos: ** Coldain Tradeskill Apprentice ** Human Tradeskill Apprentice ** Othmir Tradeskill Apprentice * The City of Freeport: - outside the Coalition of Tradesfolk building in WFP ** Coldain Tradeskill Apprentice ** Human Tradeskill Apprentice ** Othmir Tradeskill Apprentice Upon hiring a tradeskill apprentice from Qeynos Capitol District or The City of Freeport, you'll receive two items that you can place in a house: 1. A tradeskill apprentice contract, which when placed, is the actual apprentice NPC you'll be interacting with: * Coldain Tradeskill Apprentice Contract * Othmir Tradeskill Apprentice Contract * Human Tradeskill Apprentice Contract 2. A mannequin, to customize the appearance of the tradeskill apprentice: Home Uniform Mannequin. 'Skyshrine Quested Apprentices' Two tradeskill apprentices that can be acquired within Skyshrine: The City of Dracur. The Research Prisms can be traded or sold on the broker, however they can only be utilized by a crafter that is level 90 or above. *Apprentice Overknight Deshniak is from the Dracur Prime (Advanced Solo) *Elder Yelnar (Dracurion Mastercraftsman) is from a raid instance, Skyshrine: Betrayal in the Underdepths, and the quest Etch the Stone. See the apprentice's individual pages for a list of items they teach you make or for all of the recipes they can research, see the page with Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentice Recipes. How to Research You begin by hailing the tradeskill apprentice, and selecting a recipe to begin researching. Once the tradeskill apprentice has begun researching a recipe, you can speed up the process by tutoring him/her, or completing a quest. You can speed up the research in 2 ways each day: 1. The tutoring session is available once every 18 hours. It is performed by hailing the tradeskill apprentice, and offering to show him/her how to do his/her work more efficiently or by right-clicking him/her and choosing "Coach". As the result, the research time will be reduced by 4 hours. The following achievements are rewarded in accordancce with the number of times you have coached your tradeskill apprentice: *Researching Coach V - coach your tradeskill apprentice 5 times *Researching Coach X - coach your tradeskill apprentice 10 times *Researching Coach XXV - coach your tradeskill apprentice 25 times *Researching Coach L - coach your tradeskill apprentice 50 times *Researching Coach C - coach your tradeskill apprentice 100 times *Researching Coach D - coach your tradeskill apprentice 500 times *Researching Coach M - coach your tradeskill apprentice 1000 times 2. The quest is a daily quest (see details below) that resets at 11 PM US Pacific time, also you cannot do it again in less than 18 hours. It consists of crafting a single item that corresponds with your tradeskill "tier". As the result, the research time will be reduced by 4 hours. Each quest also rewards you with a Pouch of Unused Materials and about 5% Tradeskill XP gain. New rewards were introduced for level 95 crafters as of GU66, including NOTE: You cannot speed up the research of Elder Yelnar or Overlord Deshniak! Tradeskill Apprentice Daily Quests * Tier 2 ** A Sturdy Tuber Basket ** A Sturdy Iron Knife ** A Sturdy Tanned Apron ** A Sturdy Maple Mallet ** A Sturdy Tanned Toolbelt * Tier 3 ** A Sturdy Belladonna Root Basket ** A Sturdy Boiled Toolbelt * Tier 4 ** A Sturdy Tussah Root Basket ** A Sturdy Feyiron Knife ** A Sturdy Etched Apron ** A Sturdy Briarwood Mallet ** A Sturdy Etched Toolbelt * Tier 5 ** A Sturdy Ashen Root Basket ** A Sturdy Fulginate Knife ** A Sturdy Strengthened Apron ** A Sturdy Teak Mallet ** A Sturdy Strengthened Toolbelt * Tier 6 ** A Sturdy Succulent Root Basket ** A Sturdy Indium Knife ** A Sturdy Stonehide Apron ** A Sturdy Sandalwood Mallet ** A Sturdy Stonehide Toolbelt * Tier 7 ** A Sturdy Hanging Root Basket ** A Sturdy Adamantine Knife ** A Sturdy Horned Hide Apron ** A Sturdy Rosewood Mallet ** A Sturdy Horned Hide Toolbelt * Tier 8 ** A Sturdy Redwood Mallet * Tier 9 ** A Sturdy Bamboo Basket ** A Sturdy Titanium Knife ** A Sturdy Mottled Hide Apron ** A Sturdy Sumac Mallet ** A Sturdy Mottled Hide Toolbelt * Tier 10 (Level 95) ** A Sturdy Matoppie Basket ** A Sturdy Rhenium Knife ** A Sturdy Bear Hide Apron ** A Sturdy Swamp Ash Mallet ** A Sturdy Bear Hide Toolbelt Apprentice Quest Rewards When you provide your tradeskill apprentice with the item they requested, they reward you with raw harvestables, reactants (described further down this page), or useful potions. The potions include: * Potion of Bountiful Harvests * Potion of Critical Success * Potion of Hastened Learning * Potion of Innovation * Potion of Progress * Potion of Success Tradeskill Apprentice Recipes Overview The following achievements are rewarded in acccordance with the total number of recipes you have researched with the help of all the tradeskill apprentices that you use: *Researching 5 Recipes - research 5 recipes from a tradeskill apprentice *Researching 10 Recipes - research 10 recipes from a tradeskill apprentice *Researching 25 Recipes - research 25 recipes from a tradeskill apprentice *Researching 50 Recipes - research 50 recipes from a tradeskill apprentice *Researching 100 Recipes - research 100 recipes from a tradeskill apprentice *Researching 500 Recipes - research 500 recipes from a tradeskill apprentice *Researching 1000 Recipes - research 1000 recipes from a tradeskill apprentice General Notes: * Jewelry Names ** Fortified - STR/AGI/STA ** Lucid - WIS/INT/STA ** Oiled - STR/AGI/STA ** Radiant - WIS/INT/STA * Weapon Names ** Calamitous - STR/AGI/STA ** Destructive - STR/AGI/STA ** Destructive (Greatsword) - STR/STA ** Dire (Wand) - WIS/INT/STA ** Dire (Mace or Sledge) - WIS/STA ** Ominous - WIS/INT/STA ** Toxic - STR/AGI/STA * Armor (Plate and Chain) Names ** Devout - WIS/STA ** Melodic - AGI/STA ** Reverent - WIS/STA ** Vanguard - STR/STA * Armor (Leather and Cloth) Names ** Glorified - WIS/STA ** Reinforced - STR/STA ** Tranquil - INT/STA * Food Names ** Cake - WIS/STA ** Fruit - INT/STA ** Pie - AGI/STA ** Steak - STR/STA * Drink Names ** Coffee - INT/STA ** Mead - STR/STA ** Tea - WIS/STA ** Wine - AGI/STA * Rare Materials (reactants) ** Level 10 recipes - Humming Reactant ** Level 20 recipes - Murmuring Reactant ** Level 30 recipes - Simmering Reactant ** Level 40 recipes - Powerful Reactant ** Level 50 recipes - Aberrant Reactant ** Level 60 recipes - Anomalous Reactant ** Level 70 recipes - Phenomenal Reactant ** Level 80 recipes - Momentous Reactant ** Level 90 recipes - Colossal Reactant ** Level 95 recipes - Azure Reactant * Slots ** Alchemist - Finger ** Armorer - (Chain & Plate) Chest, Forearm ** Carpenter - Ear ** Jeweler - Wrist ** Provisioner - Waist, Food & Drink ** Sage - Charm ** Tailor - (Cloth & Leather) Chest, Forearm ** Weaponsmith - Weapons ** Woodworker - Ranged Recipes - Craftsmen Note: All Craftsmen can learn any level 10 Craftsman recipe from the table above Recipes - Outfitters Note: All Outfitters can learn any level 10 Outfitter recipe from the table above Recipes - Scholars Note: All Scholars can learn any level 10 Scholar recipe from the table above Recipes - All artisans - Greater Essences Recipes - All artisans - Level 95 With the release of LU66, level 95 reactants and recipes have been made available to the existing Tradeskill Apprentices. Most of the recipes researched contain two versions of each item, a standard version and a "tempered" version. The standard versions require only reactants and harvestable materials, while the "tempered" versions require components that are obtained while adventuring in LU66 zones. Additional recipes were released with a later live update: Category:Tradeskills Category:Tradeskilling Category:Tradeskill Apprentice Quests